The Mustache
The episode opens with Richard struggling to open a cereal box, when he gives up and throws the box away, claiming it to be "useless". Gumball and Darwincome up to him, complaining that they don't feel like going to school today. Richard tells them that they must go to school anyways because they're still kids and they have no control over their lives. Richard hands them what is apparently their cereal box while Gumball and Darwin dreamily describe what they'd do if they were men. Later that morning, Gumball and Darwin are riding the bus to school when they happen to see a shooting star standing near a bus stop. They wish upon the star to make them into men, which disappointingly doesn't turn them into men, so they throw a can at him. At school, Miss Simian is teaching her students about the effects of puberty. Gumball and Darwin are passing notes, Gumball's depicts him calling his receptionist at work and Darwin's depicts him voting. Miss Simian spots the two passing the notes and claims that they're at least on topic. The lesson carries on, and Miss Simian begins the topic of acne, during which a large pimple sprouts on Darwin's head. Gumball attempts to get rid of it, which only results in more springing up on both of them. In a panic, Gumball and Darwin run into Girls Bathroom on accident. They manage to pop all the pimples, but Darwin starts growing facial hair soon after. After Gumball attempts to remove it, they both regrow the hair and a unibrow. They scream at each other in horror, to which Penny reminds them that they are in the girls' bathroom. Gumball and Darwin shave off the hair and return to class. During Gym, Miss Simian announces that they're going to play dodgeball, which Gumball can't stand. Tina come over to Gumball and remarks that's he's going to get pummeled, which he does unfortunately. After almost being hit with a bowling ball, Gumball decides he has had enough, as his arms begin to grow to massive proportions, his body becomes ripped, and the mustaches grow back. He throws a dodgeball with terrifying strength, which hits Tina and causes her to crash through the wall. Gumball looks back at Darwin, who had just gone through the exact same changes. They both scream in terror, as their voices suddenly turn deeper. Gumball and Darwin lock themselves in the Boys Bathroom, claiming that they've been turned into monsters, and have to be coaxed out by Miss Simian. She tells them that it is just a part of life and that they have to get back to class, but Gumball realizes that they don't need to listen to her anymore, because they're men. Gumball and Darwin test drive a car, pay more for the movies, and even consider having their own kids. Although Cupcake . Since neither of them have any special talents, she refuses to consider them for a job, but they both persist, which irritates her so much that she gives up her job to Gumball and Darwin. Gumball and Darwin aren't sure what they're supposed to be doing, but they do know that they can fire and hire people. They both go around the office, firing and hiring random people at their own will, until they're both kicked out of the office. Gumball and Darwin stay at their new home, a run down apartment, and begin to have regrets about them wanting to become men. A sudden knock at the door wakes them up, as a large, looming figure stands at the door. Gumball and Darwin believe it is the landlord, but surprisingly, the looming figure is Anais, sporting a mustache and a large stature. She explains to Gumball and Darwin that the entire thing was a large misunderstanding and urges them both to come home with her. At home, Richard is worrying about his physique while Nicole is attempting to comfort him. The kids come in, and Anais reveals that in the morning, Richard accidentally switched the cereal with protein supplements, causing the children to all suddenly grow. Nicole asks Richard why he bought protein supplements, and he explains that whenever he checks his e-mail, the advertisements intimidate him into buying whatever they're selling. Nicole discovers that the supplements wear off in about a week, as the episode ends with the still gigantic kids having fun at the park, much to the confusion of the other citizens. Quotes *'Miss Simian:' Passing notes, are we? Gumball: '''No, Miss Simian. '''Miss Simian ''up their drawings'': Well then what's this? Gumball: Ugh...that's us as adults? Miss Simian: I guess you're on topic then. Anyway, pimples... Students: EEEEEWWW- Miss Simian: SILENCE! Actual it's pretty gross. You may continue. Students: 'EEEEEWWWWW! *'Gumball: Oh no it's the landlord! *'Richard:' It's like you said. We grow up so fat. Nicole: "Fast" Richard, and I was talking about the kids. Richard: Don't talk to me about those rosy cheeked, baby faced (sees the kids as men) HAIRY MUTANTS!!!!! *'Richard:' It's the internets fault. Every time I open my e-mail it says this. Computer voice: Are you too fat? Richard: Yes. Computer voice: Are you too bald? Richard: Maybe. Computer voice: Are you really the man she deserves? Richard: NO!!!!(chucks laptop out the window into the garbage) Nicole: So thats where all the laptops went. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1